


josh dun is (not) a dumbass

by goldjosh



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Teenage Josh Dun, Teenage Tyler Joseph, ive got some...ideas, this isnt a idea that my brain BIRTHED it was a prompt thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldjosh/pseuds/goldjosh
Summary: "what could go wrong? my favorite book, talking about something ive NEEDED to talk about, and new friends are all great things"orthe fic where josh sees a phone number from a library book and decides to text it





	josh dun is (not) a dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> (this isnt and wont ever be a text fic but theres texting in here?)

it all started when josh found a number in a book he picked up from the library.

he was on the last page when the saw the telephone number. it was right under the last words. "come cry to me about andrew's death. i miss him. 614-580-301"

josh was a dumb 14 year old. he didn't really think "oh, this number may belong to a murderer", so josh decided to message it. plus, josh wanted a friend that liked the same thing as him.

he put his book down, picked up his phone and shakily typed a message to the number. the naive boy retyped it over and over. how do you send a message saying that you found their number in a library book?

after a few minutes, he finally decided on a message.  
'hey i found ur number in a book and i wanted to say that i also share the same love for andrew'  
for some reason, josh instantly regretted it. it sounded dumb and the other person would probably think the same thing.

five minutes later, his phone buzzed. it was a message from them. his heart raced even faster.

'sorry who?'

josh was confused by the reply.

'whatcha mean dude' josh sent back.

'idk who andrew is?'  
josh's stomach dropped. this was embarrassing.

'god uh...'

'this is a new number, sorry man.  
i hope you find someone that likes andrew just as much as you.'  
josh's cheeks flushed.

'same here lol i was just looking for someone that liked it too. sorry for bugging you'

'you arent bugging me, this is kinda funny to me actually.'  
josh made an odd squeaking noise. he was an idiot.

'ok thats better'

'all is good bro!'

'hey andrew lover, what is your name?' the other person said.

'josh y'

'joshy?'

'god  
what's your name?'

'i'm tyler. goodnight, joshy'  
josh's cheeks flushed even harder.  
he was hoping that tyler would text him tomorrow morning.  
he was a little nervous, though.  
just a little, he swears.

**Author's Note:**

> nut


End file.
